1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game for providing users with a educational game that would be fun and challenging for all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,306; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,606; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,919; U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,260; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,889; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,72 1,443.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new board game. The inventive device includes a game board that has a plurality of spaces marked on a surface of the game board. The spaces include a pair of win spaces. The spaces include a start space. The spaces include a plurality of medial spaces such that the medial spaces are divided between a pair of tracks. Each of the tracks is for extending between the start space and an associated one of the win spaces. At least one token is selectively locatable on one of the spaces. The token is adapted to be moved between adjacent spaces by a player. A plurality of cards has instruction indicia on a face of each of the cards. The instruction indicia are for indicating a direction and number of spaces the token is to be moved when the player reads one of the cards. A plurality of spinner assemblies is positioned on the surface of the game board. A first of the spinner assemblies is for indicating a direction of the token to be moved. A second of the spinner assemblies is adapted for indicating a number of cards to be read by the player. A plurality of die each has a plurality of faces. Each of the faces of each of the die has a numerical indicia. The numerical indicia are for indicating a number of spaces to be moved by the token when the player rolls each of the die.
In these respects, the board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing users with a educational game that would be fun and challenging for all ages.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of board games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new board game construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing users with a educational game that would be fun and challenging for all ages.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new board game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game board that has a plurality of spaces marked on a surface of the game board. The spaces include a pair of win spaces. The spaces include a start space. The spaces include a plurality of medial spaces such that the medial spaces are divided between a pair of tracks. Each of the tracks is for extending between the start space and an associated one of the win spaces. At least one token is selectively locatable on one of the spaces. The token is adapted to be moved between adjacent spaces by a player. A plurality of cards has instruction indicia on a face of each of the cards. The instruction indicia are for indicating a direction and number of spaces the token is to be moved when the player reads one of the cards. A plurality of spinner assemblies is positioned on the surface of the game board. A first of the spinner assemblies is for indicating a direction of the token to be moved. A second of the spinner assemblies is adapted for indicating a number of cards to be read by the player. A plurality of die each has a plurality of faces. Each of the faces of each of the die has a numerical indicia. The numerical indicia are for indicating a number of spaces to be moved by the token when the player rolls each of the die.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new board game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the board games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new board game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art board games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new board game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new board game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new board game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such board game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game for providing users with a educational game that would be fun and challenging for all ages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game which includes a game board that has a plurality of spaces marked on a surface of the game board. The spaces include a pair of win spaces. The spaces include a start space. The spaces include a plurality of medial spaces such that the medial spaces are divided between a pair of tracks. Each of the tracks is for extending between the start space and an associated one of the win spaces. At least one token is selectively locatable on one of the spaces. The token is adapted to be moved between adjacent spaces by a player. A plurality of cards has instruction indicia on a face of each of the cards. The instruction indicia are for indicating a direction and number of spaces the token is to be moved when the player reads one of the cards. A plurality of spinner assemblies is positioned on the surface of the game board. A first of the spinner assemblies is for indicating a direction of the token to be moved. A second of the spinner assemblies is adapted for indicating a number of cards to be read by the player. A plurality of die each has a plurality of faces. Each of the faces of each of the die has a numerical indicia. The numerical indicia are for indicating a number of spaces to be moved by the token when the player rolls each of the die.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game that provides users with a versatile game the cold allow preschool and early school players to enjoy hours of fun and learning. In addition to being used in the home, a game such as this could also have appeal to schools that provide educational toys for children. Older children and adults could enjoy the game.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new board game that would allow users to identify numbers and through moving their tokens give players a sense of accomplishment and provide an educational, yet entertaining pastime. The players would enjoy the process and would therefore better retain the facts learned.